Garabato
by Delta Elena
Summary: Ichigo descubre un dibujo de Rukia en el cual se le declara, que hara el chico de cabellera naranja correspondera sus sentimientos o que verdad revela aquel dibujo de extraña forma. entra y averigua


**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Garabato**

Los días pasaban de lo mas tranquilos en el mundo humano, últimamente no habían tenido muchos ataques de ningún tipo pero aunque eso le alegraba a Ichigo mejor conocido como el Shinigami Sustituto quien en ese momento se encontraba bostezando a media clase, la vida que en los últimos meses se había vuelto demasiado emocionante ahora estaba en una fase de paz la cual le dejaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada.

A pesar del bullicio que sus amigos siempre armaban el parecía ajeno a todo aquello, por que acaso las peleas le habían vuelto alguien que las deseara solo por sentirse vivo.

Pero ese día parecía ser diferente ya que tenía algo más en mente que le tenía por demás decir demasiado ocupado y pensativo.

Un dibujo, un simple dibujo de los característicos que Rukia siempre le mostraba para sus planes de batalla, pero como siempre el nunca podía entenderles y es que para el era como si un niño de cinco años le explicara sus ideas a través de sus bosquejos.

Aquel garabato le tenia en suma confusión que era lo que la chica le trataba de decir, acaso un siguiente ataque por algún enemigo nuevo, o acaso otra idea disparatada de la sociedad de almas, por mas que volteaba y volteaba aquella hoja con varias figuras no lograba siquiera ver cual era la parte de arriba.

Desesperado comenzó a buscar a la chica por toda la escuela, era mejor preguntarle que significado era aquel dibujo, pero solo logro que muchos miraban de forma graciosa su búsqueda argumentando que lo que traía en manos era una declaración de amor por parte de una admiradora muy original.

Aquello le hizo temblar, no era posible que la chica se le estuviera declarando, pero conociéndola con su gran apego a contar cosas a través de sus dibujos una declaración de ese modo no seria tan raro.

Pero entonces, si eso era cierto y mirando con cuidado aquel dibujo y volteándolo por este lado, aquello parecería un corazón y este dibujito seria un tipo de cupido, y tal vez esto unas iniciales…

Definitivamente cada vez que lo pensaba más y mas la idea de que Rukia se le había declarado no estaba tan alejado de aquel dibujo que comenzaba a tener forma.

Pero que haría ahora que lo sabia, que decirle, que es lo que sentía por la chica, acaso ellos podrían tener un futuro como pareja, y por que le era tan difícil todo aquello no podría dejar de pensar mas las cosas y actuar mas como en una pelea.

El resto de las clases se le fue tan lento, más de lo normal sentía que el reloj avanzaba un minuto y retrocedía dos y eso comenzaba a molestarle mucho más.

Al sonar el timbre de la salida Ichigo tomo sus cosas, seguramente la chica estaría en el armario como otras veces esperando poder robar su cena y tomar su almohada.

Ahora que lo pensaba aquello era como tener una vida de casados, claro sin los privilegios de lo que unos amantes podrían tener, pero eso no era importante en ese momento sino que cada vez el sentir como aquella chica estaba cada vez mas y mas dentro de su vida, sin importar que se tratara de un Shinigami o un ser humano, no aquello ya no era lo que le preocupaba.

Tenia que responder a sus sentimientos, decirle como se sentía y si el le correspondía de igual forma, aquello podría cambiar la forma en que se trataran, alejarlos.

Pero al final sus sentimientos fueron saliendo aclarando todas sus dudas o al menos haciendo que dejara de pensar en los pros de aquello que tanto comenzaba a pesarle.

Su celular sonó de pronto mientras miraba de quien se trataba

-Rukia en donde estas

-En donde mas, Ichigo cuanto mas a tardar te estoy esperando en la azotea de la escuela ven y date prisa que tengo que partir

El chico miro hacia donde la chica le esperaba, acaso ella se iría y por ello le había pedido una pronta respuesta, y en determinado caso ella deseaba saber sus sentimientos antes de dejarle, no podía permitirlo no después de descubrir todo aquello que sentía por aquella extraña chica.

El hecho de saber que al abrir su armario ella estaría ahí, que cuando se sintiera triste, alegre o desesperado sabia que siempre ella existiría en su mundo para alegría de el.

Por que nunca lo había pensado por que tuvo que ser de esa forma, acaso era demasiado tonto para no darse cuenta de aquellos sentimientos.

Si no se daba prisa seguramente jamás sabría lo que el sentía por ella, y ahora solo tenia unos minutos antes de que le dejara, a caso una nueva misión o debido a aquella paz que ahora gozaban ella regresaría a la sociedad de almas.

No definitivamente no lo permitiría, debía utilizar toda su fuerza si era necesario para mantenerla a su lado y con todas sus fuerzas subió aquellas largas escaleras que le acercaban a cada paso a su querida Rukia.

Al abrir de golpe la puerta ahí estaba la chica mirando con algo de melancolía la puesta de sol que se podía apreciar, al verle le sonrío mientras regresaba la vista hacia ese hermoso atardecer.

-Sabes…voy a extrañar demasiado todo esto

Al escucharla no pudo mas con aquello, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de lo tonto que era y de un rápido movimiento la tenia ya en sus brazos mientras la recargaba contra las rejas y son su manos acercaba su rostro hacia el.

Un beso profundo y con fuerza el cual a su manera le hacia entender que ella era todo para el, y que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se fuera.

Fue el segundo mas largo de su vida mientras separaba lentamente su rostro de la chica quien le miraba sorprendida y confundida.

-No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi, no ahora que se que me amas… yo también te amo demasiado para perderte, así que no se te ocurra ir a ningún sitio.

Aun con sorpresa la chica recibía nuevamente otro beso por parte del chico dejándose llevar por el momento hasta que nuevamente volvieron a separarse.

-Ichigo…como es que…por que me dices todo esto no lo entiendo

-Leí tu carta y comprendí tus sentimientos y por eso es que no voy a dejarte partir – mientras le mostraba el dibujo que ella le había dejado.

Al verlo no pudo más que soltarse a reír para sorpresa del chico quien no entendía ahora nada de lo que ocurría

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo, pero esto no es un dibujo solo es un garabato que hice al aburrirme y como estabas dormido te lo arroje para despertarte.

-Que… - el chico no sabia que decir aquello no se lo esperaba quedo petrificado sin poder sacar palabra alguna mientras la chica le tomaba nuevamente con sus manos atrayéndole hacia abajo y pudiera alcanzar su rostro

-Pero sabes…me alegro que me hayas dicho todo eso por que yo también te necesito y ahora podré rechazar la misión diciendo que tengo una cita con mi novio – mientras le besaba al chico que no salía de su asombro, pero después de todo aquello no termino tan mal y todo gracias a un garabato.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, les invito a leer otras historias cortas que estoy sacando esta semana: Bleach. Fairy Tail, One Piece y Naruto, cada una con un personaje en especial, se que solo saco Naruhina pero estas son para aquellas personas que me pidieron ciertas historias espero no haber decepcionado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si gustas dejarme un comentario de lo que te pareció te lo agradeceré y si no lo deseas solo no escribas cosas destructivas, recuerda que puedes ayudarme siendo critico constructivo y no destructivo.**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


End file.
